


[Script Offer][F4M] Tama, the Stray Cat from Third Street: Chapter 2

by fluff_cunningham



Series: "Tama from Third Street" Adaptation [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Tama from Third Street, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Tomboy, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Adaptation][Tomboy][Kinda Tsundere][Surprise Guest][Humming and a Tiny Bit of Singing][Kinda Romantic][Cunnilingus][Missionary][Doggy Style][Multiple Orgasms][Sloppy Blowjob][Swallowing]
Series: "Tama from Third Street" Adaptation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063133
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] Tama, the Stray Cat from Third Street: Chapter 2

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: It's been several days since you first met Tama, an unusual girl who's committed to living her own life...even if it means being homeless. You haven't been able to forget that special night you spent together with her, and sometimes wonder if she's doing alright. Soon enough, you'll find out in a way that is...very befitting of her!

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a young woman named Tamaki, though she goes by "Tama" when speaking to people that she doesn't know very well. Tama is self-assured and fiercely independent, but is willing to accept help when she needs to. At this point she's developed a connection with the listener, and is beginning to show her feelings towards him in her own way.

[setting is the listener's home, in the evening]

Okay...it's 8:15, he shouldn't be home for another hour or so.

I'm glad I found the spare key to his apartment! Sneaking in, then sneaking out before he gets back is kinda fun!

I sorta feel bad about it, though; just taking his food and electricity without telling the guy...

I'll make it up to him somehow...maybe I could buy him a gift? I'm starting to get some money together.

Hmmm...nah, he deserves something better! But what? [sigh] I don't know...I'll try and figure something out after I shower.

Where did he put those towels again? [short pause] Oh, there they are! I still think he should leave at least a couple in the bathroom...[giggle]...idiot...

[SFX of water running, for an extended period of time]

[pleased sigh] So refreshing...I'd spend all day in the shower if I could!

[short pause] Huh? What was that noise? Hmph...it was probably just a cat or something.

[SFX of door opening] There's no way he'd get home early---[you see the listener]---uhhh...well, then...

Looks like I have the wrong room...hey! Let go of my...I mean, YOUR towel! I'm not done drying myself off!

[sigh] Yeah, yeah...hello to you, too...since when do YOU get out of work early!?

[short pause] I wasn't trying to change the subject, I just...[sigh] Never mind.

Can I at least get dressed before we do this? [short pause] Thanks, I promise I won't take long!

[short pause, followed by a scoff] Why would I try to escape out the window!? We're several floors up!

[to yourself] Hmph...he's still the same idiot...

[longer pause]

I guess I'm ready for my trial now. [short pause] Hey, don't talk down to me! I know what I did and I'm sorry, okay?

[short pause] You're right, I should've asked you for help if I needed it but...it's hard to do sometimes!

How can I live my own life if I keep relying on other people? When you offered me dinner that one night, I almost didn't go with you!

I probably would've starved if I didn't...me and my stupid pride...

[short pause] How did I get in? [giggle] Take a guess, genius! Your spare key! I thought people only left them under the welcome mat in movies...

Do you mind if I grab a drink real quick? I'm getting thirsty.

[short pause, followed by a sigh] I swear, it's the last thing that I'll steal from you! Cross my heart!

[short pause, followed by gulping] Ahhh...that was great!

Uh...why are you frowning? [short pause] Come on dude, there's PLENTY more beer in your fridge! I've never been a fan of drinking water...

So, yeah...I'm the one who's been leaving your lights and air conditioner on. Living on the street is rough, so it's been nice to take a break every once in a while.

[short pause] Yeah, maybe things WOULD be easier if I was like you. But that "worker ant" lifestyle of yours just doesn't suit me!

Still...I know I have to do SOMETHING, so I started a gig that's more...self-employed.

[short pause] Check out this guitar! I've had it for a while. Pretty cool, huh?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Thanks! I've been singing and playing in the park, and sometimes people give me money.

Wait...that's it! I can pay you back for the food and electricity I've used, by singing for you! We'll be even then!

[short pause] Oh, I'm sure your neighbors won't mind...ESPECIALLY when they hear my voice, trust me!

[SFX of guitar playing, and you humming along. This is meant to be a time-skip of sorts]

[singing] ...'Cause you know I was always weak... [talking normally] I forget the rest, but that's how it goes!

[short pause] You...thought the song was great? [flustered] Well...thanks, dude...

If only other people felt the same way...look at this. I only made 1,530 yen today. That's all my song's worth, apparently...

Hmph, whatever...move over, I'm gonna lay down next to you.

[short pause] Mmmm...comfy...[short pause]...what? You think I'll catch a cold if I lay here?

Well, you wanna know what I think!? [passionate kiss] I think you should shut up and get on top of me.

That way, I can stay warm...

[improv making out]

I want you...right now.

[moan] Yeah...kiss me all over...

On my face...my breasts...[moan]...my stomach...[moan]...my thighs...

Pull my panties off...please! I want your tongue inside me...

[improv cunnilingus]

Fuck, that feels good!

Use your fingers, too!

[improv cont'd]

Oh my God! If you keep playing with my clit like that, I'm gonna cum!

[improv cont'd]

Keep going, I'm almost there!

[moan] Oh fuck! I can't take it! I'm about to...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Damn, I came pretty fast! It's been a while...last time that happened was the night we met.

[short pause] You missed me? R-really? Well...what did you miss about me?

[short pause] Big black eyes...perky breasts...cute little pussy?

[flustered] Y-you don't have to list EVERYTHING like that, you jerk! I get the message!

Maybe I missed you too...maybe I wanted you to catch me in here.

[short pause] Hey...you know what ELSE hasn't happened in a while? Take out your cock, and put it inside me. I wanna feel it again.

[soft moan] Fuck...it feels as amazing as it did last time!

[improv missionary]

That's it...hold my legs up...

Push that cock ALL the way in!

[improv cont'd]

D-do you really have to tease my nipples like that? [moan] It's not fair!

[improv cont'd]

My pussy's as tight as ever, isn't it? Yeah...I bet you're feeling REAL good right now...

[moan] Fuck...I still think I might cum before you do!

[improv cont'd]

Hey...can you say my name? Please?

[short pause, followed by a moan] Th-thank you...I really like hearing your voice...

[improv cont'd]

I'm close...I'm so close!

Say my name again! Say it while you...[moan]...pound the hell out of me!

[short pause, followed by a moan] Yes...yes...YES!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I...I don't know what came over me...

[short pause] Sh-shut up! I'm not "being excitable"! I just...like the way that you fuck me!

So, uh...you wanna go again? [grunt] Look, I'm already bent over for you!

Take me from behind...[soft moan]...that's it, grab my hips...

[improv doggy style]

Come on...[moan]...harder! Harder!

Fucking break me!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck! It's so deep...

Don't you dare stop, even for a second!

[improv cont'd]

Do you feel me squeezing around your cock?

I wanna drain you so badly...

[improv cont'd]

I...[moan]...I'm gonna cum again!

Don't stop, I'm almost there! I...I...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Okay...my body needs a break...

[giggle] You're amazing, you know that? I'm surprised you didn't cum, though...

[short pause] Hmmm, your cock's still twitching...what if I finished you with my mouth? I don't wanna be the only one who gets off.

[improv sloppy blowjob]

You like it when I drool all over your cock? [slurping] Get it nice and wet?

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna make damn sure you cum this time!

I'd prefer if you did it in my pussy again, but this'll have to do...

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] I recognize that look on your face...you're gonna cum pretty soon!

I can't wait for that huge load to come out...let's see how much I can swallow THIS time!

[improv to orgasm]

[gulping and choking for a little while] Damn, that must've been everything you had...

Did it feel good? [short pause, followed by a giggle] Glad I could be of service!

I think I swallowed more than I did last time, but my face is still a mess...be right back.

[SFX of running water]

[short pause] Alright...make some room on the bed! It's...[yawn]...getting late.

[short pause][sleepily] No, don't turn over...I wanna lay my head on your chest.

[short pause][sleepily] Mmmm...that feels nice...good night!


End file.
